leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wobbuffet Festival crashers
The Wobbuffet Festival crashers are characters of the day who appeared in Wobbu-Palooza!. Individually in Japanese, they are known as ツヨシ Tsuyoshi, テツヤ Tetsuya, and ヒサシ Hisashi. Their individual names in English are unknown, while their Japanese names were revealed through closed captioning. The trio trains Pokémon. They had previously attacked the Wobbuffet Village, during which they used their Pokémon to attack the village in order to build up their strength. They were eventually repelled by and her Wobbuffet. A full year later, the three boys attacked many innocent during the Wobbuffet Festival again. Even though Pokémon battles are not allowed during the Festival, and drove the trio out of the village with unexpected help from . They each seem to resemble the Pokémon they use in both stature and hairstyle (the one with having rounded hair, for example). Pokémon Tsuyoshi to crash the Wobbuffet Festival like they did every year. They started by attacking people's around the village. In a flashback told by Nario, it was shown that last year when the Wobbuffet Festival crashers came and started to destroy the festival, they underestimated 's Wobbuffet, which used and to send them running. When battling and his , he went in for a . Chikorita was about to use when Officer Jenny stopped them. They were not allowed to battle further so the Crashers decided to take down the statue. They were stopped by and they decided to have a battle anyway. Jessie's Arbok hit Hitmonlee badly with a . He eventually defeated Arbok with a , but in the end he and the Crashers' other Pokémon were defeated by Jessie's Wobbuffet. Hitmonlee's known moves are , , and .}} Tetsuya to crash the Wobbuffet Festival like they did every year. They started by attacking people's around the village. In a flashback told by Nario, it was shown that last year when the Wobbuffet Festival crashers came and started to destroy the festival, they underestimated 's Wobbuffet, which used and to send them running. After starting a battle with and , they were stopped by Officer Jenny, who forbade them to battle due to the Festival's rules. They were then stopped by and they decided to have a battle anyway. Machoke hurt James's Victreebel badly with , and then defeated it with a . But in the end, it and the Crasher's other Pokémon were defeated by Jessie's Wobbuffet. Machoke's known moves are , , and .}} Hisashi to crash the Wobbuffet Festival like they did every year. They started by attacking people's around the village. In a flashback told by Nario, it was shown that last year when the Wobbuffet Festival crashers came and started to destroy the festival, they underestimated 's Wobbuffet which used and to send them running. They were stopped by and they decided to have a battle. After starting a battle with and , they were stopped by Officer Jenny, who forbade them to battle due to the Festival's rules. They were then stopped by and they decided to have a battle anyway. It was easily able to block James's Victreebel's . But in the end, it and the Crasher's other Pokémon were defeated by Jessie's Wobbuffet. Primeape's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja='Tsuyoshi': 坂口候一 Kōichi Sakaguchi Tetsuya: 小西克幸 Katsuyuki Konishi Hisashi: 鈴村健一 Kenichi Suzumura |en='Tsuyoshi': Wayne Grayson Tetsuya: Maddie Blaustein Hisashi: Matthew Mitler |cs='Tsuyoshi': Petr Burian Tetsuya: Radovan Vaculík Hisashi: Radek Kuchař |fi='Tsuyoshi': Pasi Ruohonen Tetsuya: Unknown Hisashi: Samuel Harjanne |pl='Tsuyoshi': Ireneusz Machnicki Tetsuya: Janusz Rymkiewicz Hisashi: Mikołaj Klimek |es_eu='Tsuyoshi': Pablo Sevilla Tetsuya: Miguel Ángel Garzón Hisashi: Jorge Saudinós}} Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Fighting-type Trainers Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters de:Woingenau Festival!#Woingenau-Festival-Rüpel it:Distruttori della Sagra di Wobbuffet